A Fuckung Khezu
by Axe Master Haxorous
Summary: One-shot. Its my first story, do t expect much in quality, any way this is a what if monster hunte became real. I suck at summaries but the title give a clue as to what you'll be reading. Hope you enjoy.


Good day, this is Haxorous, please don't be surprised if my writing is bad, this is my first fic so not much can be expected from it, but also this was spawned by combination of inspiration and a lack of motivation, dont ask how thats possible it just is, dont question what works. Anyway this story take place in the 'real world', basically monsters from monster hunter are spawning in real life the cause will be explained in later chapters if i ever get any motivation to actually continue this, which will most likely stay a one-shot. this story was inspired by indigorhob's Monster Hunter Soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hey adrian, ready to hunt those two hellblades ive been wanting to take down?" says 17 year old Alex. "Yeah sure, gimme a moment to get my shit ready", says Adrian. "kay, ready, lets get this started". right after the loading screen finishes it goes black and we hear an earsplitting screech that seems oddly familiar."jeezus what the hell was that?!" says our classmate musa. After my ears stopped ringing i replied"hell if i know, just hope i dont get tinnitus from this". seconds after my reply i hear the exact same screech outside just as the power goes out. "damn it, i just plugged my stuff in" says my cousin nahum. suddenly adrian bolts outside and yells"there a fuckin khezu outide!". Startled i go outside still holding my 2ds to see if he was right. amazingly there was a khezu there, that was eating one of the FFA's sheep." the fucks the onahole doing here?!" i yell (honestly it kinda is one). suddenly it turns to a student that was just standing there in shock that a giant pale penis with teeth and wings was in front of her. "...!" was her only response to the khezu moving its head to her general direction. willing myself to move i sprint to her tackling her to the ground just as the khezus head strikes where her head was a moment ago. tightening my grip on my 2ds that was still in my hand i wish that i was my hunter so i could kill this my vision goes white for a moment and when i can see again something feels...different. i soon realize that its my new height and for some reason i feel anew weight on my back like..i...had...a...weapon, and lo and behold my curved naganagi was strapped to my back which had wings for some reason...oh, im wearing my characters EX shagaru magala armor set. drawing my insect glaive i concentrate and imagine my Glavenus Helldait, which immideatly replaces the weapon that i had."huh, does that mean i can hunt this thin-" i suddenly get cut off as a ball of lighting hits me throwing me across the parking lot. slowly getting back up because of my spasaming muscles i draw my weapon and point the blunt end at the khezu instinctively knowing how ,i press a button that causes the glowing gem like thin on the end shoot a pheremone at the monster."...how did i do that?" i mumble. now that the paralysis and some of the shock have worn off i wonder how the hell im going to fight the monster, suddenly it lunges at me and i automatically slingshot myself away."HOW AM I DOING THIS?" i exclaim. just as i land i feel like ive been using this kind of weapon my whole life" is this muscle memory? wait maybe if i focus on how the motions looked like in the game i can replicate them?" i mumble. testing out my theory i imagine mental hands holding my 2ds and pressing the buttons in the proper order, surprisingly, this works and i start hitting the khezu and executing the attacks of the insect glaive, but they feel akward like im missing something important, i realize that i havent been using the "Insect" part of my weapon and noticing that the pheremone on the monsters face hasnt worn off yet i shoot off my kinsect and it homes in on its face hitting it and coming back with a glowing red abdomen just as it land on my arm i feel aprick and see it stinging me while the red glow in its abdomen starts dimming,"huh, so it does inject the essence, good to know." i say. suddenly the khezu shoots a nother ball of lightning at me, dodjing the projectile i aim the blint end and shoot a pheremone at its stomach while simutaneusly sending out my kinsect, the monsters wing interferes and instead of getting an orange extract t gets a white one,"well a speed boost is nice and all but that defense boost could come in handy if it decides to get physical". i say as my kinsect injects me again. deciding to slingshot above the monster, i shoot my kinsect right at its abdomen and succesfully get an orange extract, suddenly i see glowing translucent bar that says 'swarm' in the corner of my eye, realizing i can pull off one of my favorite tricks i recall my kinsect while simutainusely activating swarm i do the little dance like activation sequence and stab the ground just as my kinsect injects me with the orange extract i feel a rush of energy and see a glowing ball of litte insects moving around me, i grin and run up to the monster jump and attack which make it flinch a little which gives me the chance to mount it, it trie to shake me off but holding on i wait for it to stop flailing around so much when it finaly does i feel tired but i still pull out my carving knife and start tabbing the monster at the base of the neck and upper back, after a dozen stabs it fall onto the ground, i jump off and immideately start to use the more elegant and flowing attacks of the insect glaive that can only be acheived when the wilder has all 3 extracts in them. plus with the swarm i get to cause it even more damage while its down, i slowly feel my strength going back to my normal levels and my swarm starting to fade, "better wrap this up" i say and just as my swarm fades away comepletely i sheathe my glaive and plant 2 barrel bomb pluses just as the khezu shoots its head towards me it hits the bombs and im flung away by the blast, when i get back up i see the khezu without a head limply fall to the ground. suddenly i hear applause and turn around to see my tennis team clapping and running towards me with pipes and other miscalenous blunt object which for some reason include a ceiling fan weilded by the coach. Adrian comes over and exclaims"how the FUCK did you do that?!" i numbly respond with"i imagined i was my hunter and i suddenly was". he looks at me and says"well can you turn back?" i concentrate on my regular self and suddenly flash white and fall down into his arms with my 2ds clattering to the floor. he picks it up while i steady myself and asks if i was holding it when i transformed i rely with a nod"hm wonder if it works when your not fighting a monster?" i reply with with i dont know, and rummage in my backpack thet was somehow still on me for a bottle of water while wishing i had a potion or something. suddenly i feel a smooth cylindrical thing and pull it out revealing a potion. "how did you do that?" asks adrian. i just say that i wished for a potion and it just appeared in my backpack. he looks at me and says to try a mega potion, i do as i am told and pull out a mega potion. "umm i think i just turned my backpack into my item box". i say while taking a sip of the mega potion."huh, its minty.." i say while looking at some of the scrapes i got while tackling the girl down earlier start to flow together and look as if i didnt just have some slighly bleeding palms just a moment before. "...well today was weird" i say just as i succumb to my mental exhaustion and black out.


End file.
